User blog:Arvin30p/Summer with you – Yamashiro Version
Prologue: “Sigh, what a misfortune.” Yamashiro sighs as she reads the letter on her room. The letter came from Fusou who is currently out and is doing some chores outside the base. Right now, Yamashiro felt that her sister Fusou is avoiding her for quite some time. Yamashiro opens the letter and she saw its contents which surprised her. “Have a date with the Admiral?” Bewildered, she immediately tore the letter and she tosses it into the garbage bin. Yamashiro didn’t understand why did Fusou wanted her and the Admiral to have a date. And so, Yamashiro decided to visit Fusou who seem to have arrived. � Fusou’s wish Fusou is went to the office to report to the Admiral about her other obligations. “I have returned.” Fusou spoke as she places the items on the floor. “Thanks, how was the ride?” Hiro asks as he process the papers. Fusou went to the farm to get some harvests since she helped the farmers a bit, since she didn’t told Yamashiro about it, she felt that she is a bit guilty that she can’t bring her there at all. “It’s alright. No mishaps along the way. Anyways, did Yamashiro already came here?” Fusou looked around and she felt that Yamashiro’s trace around the office can’t be felt. “No. Rather, it seems that Yamashiro is just about to come in. I better call a few people first.” As Hiro spoke those words, he pulled out his phone and contacted Hatsushimo to be around just in case something terrible happens (luck related). And so, Yamashiro was granted the access to enter the vicinity. Yamashiro enters the office and she saw Fusou who is currently sitting at the chair. “Onee-sama, can you explain why do you want to make me go out with him?” Yamashiro complains to Fusou while pointing her finger to the Admiral. “It’s simple. I want to consider this as a small gift to you. Asides, I think Yamashiro can learn a bit more on the Admiral. Please, it’s my request to you Yamashiro. Please go out with him.” While to the Admiral’s viewpoint, it was not a convincing argument, to Yamashiro who seems to always listen to Fusou immediately listened to her plea since it was a favor for her. And even so, the Admiral has no reasons to decline since Fusou helped him a bit in his other work. Sazanami who is also in the room begins to clears her throat signaling that she is okay. But even so, the Admiral fears that she might request something in her end since she is also like that when she went with Maikaze for a walk. Anyways, since he can just fulfill Sazanami’s request anytime; he decided to just accept Fusou’s proposal and let him dance to her tune for a bit. “So Admiral, will you hold Yamashiro’s hand when you go out?” Fusou ask the Admiral while teasing him for a bit. “Maybe no. I have no idea how bad her luck is, but I am afraid of dying of unknown causes if I do that.” Hiro replied while looking at Sazanami who was grinning at him. � Disaster date Yamashiro goes out of her room wearing her Yukata which suited her, and you can see from the design that she is indeed a girl who had sufficient growth. Anyways, the Admiral is currently wearing Yukata for males and is escorting Yamashiro to the nearest festival. “I am a bit mad that Onee-sama can’t join with us.” Yamashiro spoke as she held the Admiral’s arm. To any people asides from Hiro, it is quite a sight since Yamashiro is a beauty herself and her beauty is something that can be called rare in the era. However, to Hiro, Yamashiro is bad news to him, but he does acknowledge her beauty first and foremost. “Well, she needs to do something first. Anyways, is it okay for you to grab me like that? I though you hated me.” Hiro replied as he looks at Yamashiro. “Of course I do hate you. But I feel safer if you are around. Of course I am not doing this because I recognize you or something. It’s Onee-sama’s recommendation afterall.” Hiro made a face as if he is seeing Kasumi right in front of him. “Anyways, just don’t let go. I have a bad feeling about things whenever you were away for a…” Before Hiro can finish speaking, Yamashiro is nowhere in sight. “And just before I can say it…” Hiro immediately founds Yamashiro on the bench since she didn’t move much at all. She was separated after she made her tsundere line. After a while, the two found themselves enjoying themselves while looking at the stalls. But Hiro himself is not really comfortable since he felt that he is strictly being monitored by someone. Yamashiro is currently at the stall where she has to topple the prize in order for her to get a price. But so far, she is not proceeding as planned. Rather, she was aiming at the hardest reward ever. “So, you are aiming for that?” Hiro pointed at the big stuff bear that Yamashiro has been trying to win as she tries to win with almost no result at all. “I just can’t win. Such misfortune.” Yamashiro muttered to herself as she fires her last shot. After that, the Admiral paid the stall owner for additional shots. “Let me help you then. I just happen to want that too for a certain someone who will pester me later.” Hiro spoke as he aims at the stuff toy. His first shot hit the prize but it didn’t budge at all. “I see. So they are heavy enough for them to support themselves.” Hiro spoke as he aims at the top part of the stuff toy. The second shot hits the target, but it didn’t moved at all. “I see…” Hiro spoke as looks at Yamashiro. “Is there something wrong?” Yamashiro replies as she looks at the Admiral. To Hiro, it was a bit hard to win if Yamashiro is around. But he thought that he could use some kind of misfortune right now to win the prize so that she won’t be displeased about it anymore. “Yamashiro, I will win this one. So look closely.” Hiro focused his breath and thought of something for a bit before aiming it to the prize. This time, he thought that he would need to do something irrational to win so he thought of using a bit of cheat. But of course, he had prepared some money in case something unavoidable happens. Hiro fires his last shot and it hits didn’t hit anything, but as soon as it hits the wall, the cork bullet bounced and hit something in the rear side of the stand. There was a soft creak heard and soon, the whole prize stand crashed due to the weight of the prizes which was placed over it. Hiro thought that chanting a bit of misfortune in his shot would rather make him lose, but since his luck somehow made it possible, he didn’t complain that much and took all the prizes the store has to offer. Of course the stall owner in the end cried since it’s his first time someone win over his prizes. But Hiro have paid him a considerable amount of money in order for him to continue his business. In the end, he saw something more precious than those prices. Hiro saw for the first time, the smile that Yamashiro carries. The rest of the prizes by the way was sent to the base with the help of Kuro who happen to be around and Hiro bribed Zuikaku with another stuff toy to make Kuro carry everything he have won back to the naval base. Once the loose ends has been dealt with, the rain started to fall. � Rain and misfortune As rain gently falls over the area, the two decided to shelter themselves over the rain. Yamashiro who got drenched is sulking. “What a misfortune.” Yamashiro murmured while hugging the stuff toy. It’s clearly was misfortune that it rained that night. But even so, Hiro felt that something like this would happen even when though the weather forecast said that there is 0% chance of rain. “Well, since it’s raining now, we could wait a bit until the rain subside or call someone to bring them umbrellas for us.” Hiro replied as he looks at his watch. The rain gently pours as it refreshes the scenery. Yamashiro looked at Hiro who seemed to be used to the misfortunes already and felt that she can just be herself for a bit. “Hiro-kun.” Hiro was surprised to hear his name from Yamashiro. “Thank you for listening to the selfish requests of Onee-sama. I really appreciate tonight’s date.” For some reason, Yamashiro is different from the usual Yamashiro Hiro always see. “You’re welcome. Rather, I am surprised…” Yamashiro indeed have surprised Hiro since he was used to her badmouthing her but since he was doing this via goodwill, Yamashiro have to thank him with goodwill too. “Just for a limited time only. I won’t annoy you since you did your best in accompanying me. Asides, I know that I am terrible in terms of luck since these things happen whenever I go out. But you stayed with me even things has turned out like this. I am so thankful for that. Even Onee-sama is distancing herself from me since I got her into trouble some times.” Hiro knows how much bad luck Yamashiro had. But he know that the real reason is because the two was a bit negligent of their surroundings that’s why they are being caught by misfortune. “Yamashiro. I pray for your happiness in the future.” Hiro said to her as he looks at her. So far, he has no words to tell her. Even though he can do something about the current situation, he can’t do it after all. It’s not because he doesn’t want Yamashiro to be happy or such. But Hiro himself didn’t know why he didn’t do anything about Yamashiro’s streak of bad luck. “Yeah. I also pray for Hiro-kun’s happiness in the future.” Yamashiro replied as she looks at Hiro. As soon as Yamashiro finished speaking, the rain stops falling and when the rain has stopped, fireworks shone bright at the night sky. To Hiro, It’s a refreshing sight to see more than what he usually see around the base. Even though he know that Yamashiro will revert back to her abusive, pessimistic self later; He wished that he can at least leave a good memory to the beautiful girl he is with. But he decided not to act since it would be a bit unfair for Yamashiro. However, the world doesn’t work that way. Yamashiro faces Hiro and she smiled at him once again… Yamashiro walks slowly towards Hiro who was frozen to her smile. “Hiro-kun, I know that it’s not fair for me to do this… but as thanks…” Yamashiro didn’t waste any time and decided to act to what she believes is okay. And after that, Yamashiro has finally opened up to the Admiral. � Epilogue: Yamashiro woke up and she still remembers the event that conspired that night. “Even though I hated him… I don’t really hate him at all…” Yamashiro places her fingers on her lips as she remembers what she did last night. That night, she was thankful that the Admiral who stood beside her and to reward that man, she decided to give something that she normally don’t give unless to someone she has deemed as important. A sign that makes them even more than friends, yet less than lovers. Even so, Yamashiro just wanted them to be friends and thus, even though she could pursue a bit, she decided to stay behind. “Hiro-kun’s lips is dry… but I don’t hate it.” Yamashiro muttered to herself as she went back to her sleep. Outside of Yamashiro’s view, Fusou is currently smiling as she started to cook their lunch. - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature